The Forever Young Witch
by Tenshi-Hikari
Summary: A forever young witch moves to Halloweentown, after a few 'slight' detours. She's determined, and thrives to survive as a professional witch. [OC]
1. Prologue: Stormy Nights

**Author: **Hi! I am completely hooked to Nightmare Before Christmas! And here is my small attempt of a story. This is a poem, yes, but a mere prologue. It took me four hours to make this bloody thing. o.o

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if I owned NBC, would I be writing a story of it?

* * *

'Twas a night, stormy and bleak  
A woman with a bundle ran on a seek.  
In Salem she lived, years ago,  
Centuries even, oh how the time flowed!

The bundle, wrapped up tight,  
She cried out of fright,  
The poor little child.

"Shh, my dear" the woman cooed,  
Seeking a way the child to soothe.  
"We're not far, I promise you that;  
They will not find us, not even their cat!"

But as soon as she said it, a cackle was heard.  
"Oh no!" she cried, "That witch's the third!"  
She picked her pace and ran to the woods,  
But she took a turn and not t'wards good!

Three of them landed, shrieking of joy  
"We found you, my pretty!" "And your boy!"  
"Wait!" One shrieked, holding her broom;  
"That's not a boy, it'll never be a groom!"

She walked closer, the woman rooted to her spot  
She said to her friends: "It's a girl she's got!"  
They cackled in glee and jumped about;  
With thunder afoot, overpowered by their shout.

"A spell we will cast!" "Ah yes we will!"  
"A horrible one!" they croaked with voices so shrill.  
"Leave her alone!" The woman cried, moving away  
"With me, you can do what you may."

"Oh no my dear!" "You will pay!" They mocked.  
Drawing their wands, the woman they flocked.  
"Your child shall pay for what you have caused!"  
"And you will die, knowing it's all your fault!"

With a flick and a point, the baby was floating.  
The mother fell down, watching their gloating.  
"What shall we do?" "How shall we curse?"  
"And how will we the mother disperse?"

"I know I know!" The smallest shrieked  
"We'll make the baby small and weak!"  
"No we won't!" The middle one barked  
"We'll give the baby the evil mark!"

"Hush you both!" The tallest screamed.  
"And all of you listen to my scheme."  
The mother, she struggled, but in vain;  
The magic was strong, giving her pain.

"Here's what we do: The baby will live.  
But a terrible curse we will to her give."  
"What do you mean?" "Have you gone soft?"  
"I have my reasons, and I think not!"

A fourth witch arrived, riding through the night  
A frown on her face, knowing this wasn't right.  
"Ah, Sabrina, there you are!"  
"We were all wondering where you had gone!"

The fair witch, she bowed, holding her tears  
She knew what would come, proving her fears.  
"This child we shall curse!" "And kill her mother!"  
"And you will be a guardian, should you bother."

The witch, she nodded, wiping her eye  
'Twas her sister sitting there, sentenced to die.  
"I accept this honour, and Tabitha, I apologize.  
It should be me in your place who should die."

Tabitha smiled, despite her pain.  
"'Tis okay, for I have nothing to gain.  
My baby is safe with you, I can safely say;  
I know you can raise her, you'll both be okay."

"Oh please, you make me gag!"  
The shortest witch hacked.  
"Now shush you all, here's the spell;  
I am certain it will serve us well.

The child, you see, will stay how we've been:  
A teenager she'll stay, never aging after sixteen."  
The witches, they smiled, and evilly shrieked;  
Doesn't seem such a horrible punishment, don't you think?

Well, witches are different from mortal women and their vanity,  
They value sickness, wrinkles and are not picky on any.  
For witches around, their age is what's the matter;  
The older they look, their value is better.

A witch of sixteen is never seriously taken;  
What a horrible fate for a witch to be given!  
So the three old witches, a circle they formed.  
The baby in her arms, Sabrina stepped forth.

She gently placed her down, on to the grass  
Glancing at the mother, who's eyes were like glass.  
The old witches drew their wands out,  
Glancing each other's with out a doubt.

"This spell we will cast, this child destroy,  
Forever youth we shall on her bestow.  
No more than sixteen will she ever seem,  
A life of unfairness on her shall we deem.

Try as she might, the curse can never be broken:  
From this nightmare, she can never be woken.  
Long she may live, that we know,  
But the curse on her head can never be thrown!"

The wands of the witches, they glowed in many colours  
A bright flash of light was all that follows.  
The baby was asleep, sound and at peace,  
Her mother was worried, ready to weep.

Sabrina stepped forth, lifting the babe  
Bringing it to her mother, for a final farewell.  
She took the small bundle, shedding a tear.  
She felt the separation to be too much to bear.

She caressed her pale skin, the babe waking to her touch.  
Her deep brown eyes were simply too much!  
With one last kiss, the baby was given,  
To Sabrina, her aunt, away to be taken.

With one last hug, the sisters departed  
Knowing too well, how the other's life would be discarded.  
Onto her broom the blonde witch hopped,  
Averting her eyes as her sister was flocked.

With a swift kick and a lean t'wards west,  
The broom soared high, away from the rest.  
She flew fast, towards her house to go back,  
Away from her sister, feeling so bad.

She looked at the babe, feeling her sister fall  
Down to the darkness, well beyond any call.  
The baby, she smiled, unaware of the hap'nings of the night  
Sabrina hoped she could make it better for the babe, to make it all-right.

With a gentle smile, she held the baby, staying airborne  
"I shall call you Tabitha", she smiled, "after your mom".

That's all I was told, that's what I know.  
My aunt, she had put the story many times on hold.  
That was my start, my origin and past.  
The time has flown, oh, so fast!

My name is Tabitha, now all of you calm down!  
Take a seat and make me proud.  
Listen to me, do as you're told!  
Listen to me, as my story unfolds.

* * *

Phew, there you have it. Later, then! 


	2. Chapter 1: Clearing with Doors

A/N: Hi, me again! Here's the next chapter of "The Forever-Young Witch". Have fun!

Thank you to all reviewers!

* * *

"Oh, for God's sake, Winifred!" Tabitha growled in frustration and motioned her black cat with golden eyes to hop on her broom. The stubborn feline shook her head and sat still. The raven-haired witch sighed and watched the cat. 

"Winifred, I swear, if you won't get on this broom **RIGHT NOW**, you won't get any of the Kitti's Kibbles." The cat looked horrified for a brief second, and quickly jumped on the broom, sitting tightly on the small twigs of the brush. Tabitha giggled at her feline familiar, and then glanced at her aunt.

"Auntie Sabrina, I'll be going then." The old, fair-haired witch smiled and smoothed out her thinning hair.

"Good luck dear. You are a great witch, Tabitha. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sabrina encouraged her niece and gave her a hearty hug.

"I won't auntie! See you later!" Tabitha smiled and hopped on her broom, swinging her legs clad in long, black-and-white-striped stockings and black witch's boots to the right side of it and steadily rising above the ground. Her small, yet so spacey, enchanted bag hung on the handle of the girl's broom and let out a small jingle every now and then. She balanced her broom and put on her black, fingerless flying gloves and positioned her goggles over her eyes. She gathered Diablo, her poor cat, to her arms and opened the bag, putting her in.

"Do you have enough air there?" The cat meowed a response, and Tabitha nodded, her pointy witch's hat staying on her head in the strong wind by magic alone. Her witch's dress wasn't the usual one. It started around two and a half inches below her jaw, having a square neckline. A dark red crystal with a silvery vine was her choice of jewellery; the necklace was dear to her. The sleeves were long and torn, ending at her fingertips and billowing out steadily after her elbows. The dress was comfortable but not too tight and the hem of the dress ended around her knees, following the same, slightly torn, look as the sleeves. She leaned forwards on her broom and darted forth across the skies, wind whipping around her and tearing her black hair out of it's braid. Tabitha had always had a fascination for speed, much to Winifred's dismay. The poor cat, she was currently dodging Tabitha's spell book and various charms that seemed to be raining in that spacey bag! Tabitha smiled and giggled happily. When you look like your sixteen, it doesn't really matter _what_ you do, people always gush how _cuute_ you look! Stupid mortals…

"Halloween Town, here I come!" She accelerated and flew through the rain, smiling all the while.

* * *

It took a while, but the forever-young witch reached a small, nearly dead forest. She made a simple, peculiar pattern with her hand, slowly bending it towards her chest and then lashed it forth, holding a small, already yellow document in her hand. She steadied her broom midair and folded the document open. It was nothing but an empty piece of parchment… Or so one might think. Tabitha grasped nothing in the air and drew her hand downwards, bits of her magic wand appearing at her hands' wake. She twirled it and then tapped the map while she began to speak. 

_"This paper of olds, hear my cry!  
Reveal to me the secrets within thy!  
Listen to me, as I sing,  
I wish to meet the Pumpkin King!"_ With one last tap, the parchment glittered for a while, and then a map was starting to appear, as if it was drawing itself. Some words appeared to the upper left corner, and a small dot appeared to the north-west side of the map, at the edge of a forest. Tabitha focused on the words first.

_"A wish of thine, it has been heard.  
Fly fourth, and see the red trees to the third.  
From there turn right, remember what you've been told!  
Follow your dot, and you will reach the Holidays of Old."_ Tabitha groaned and rolled her eyes.

"What's with these stupid poems and rhymes, huh?" She tapped the parchment and the map disappeared. She tucked it neatly into the folds of her clothes and kicked her broom into action, earning a protective mew from her bag. She giggled and flew forth, knowing exactly where the clearing holding the doors to Holidays of Old. She dodged the trees, making flips, large hoops and twirls, making her poor cat mew harshly, as if telling her to stop at once!

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Sheesh, out of all cats, I had to get the one who gets airsick." She flew through the trees, more calmly this time, to her distaste, and soon arrived to the clearing. She landed a little ways from it and let her cat out of the bag. She seemed very distressed and began grooming herself furiously. Tabitha sat next to her and waited for her vain cat to smooth every slightly misplaced hair. Winifred was ready after a gruelling ten minutes and Tabitha sighed, picking her broom and walking towards the clearing. The sun was setting behind the trees, giving the leafless, silent and bare forest a magical aura.

"Fourth of July... Valentine's... St. Patrick's... Easter... Thanksgiving... Christmas... Halloween!" Tabitha squealed happily and approached a tree trunk with a smiling pumpkin on it. She was about to open the door, when she stopped.

"Winifred!" Her cat was beyond the circle of trees, and peered at her witch accusingly. Tabitha stomped her foot and kept her arms neatly to her sides and glared at the cat. The black feline reluctantly moved towards the witch and stopped close to a door with a heart on it. Tabitha sighed and rolled her eyes. Winifred couldn't be mad about her aerial show, could she? She shook her head and inched her hand closer to the pumpkin's nose, ready to grasp it. She heard a snap and a loud creak, but it wasn't the Halloween door, was it? No, it was still closed. Then… Tabitha whipped her head around, only to see her cat clinging on the ground for her dear life, the Valentine's-door open and pulling her in!

"Winifred!" She ran to her and picked her to her arms, trying to avoid the door. But what she failed to realize at first was, that each of the doors were enchanted. Once opened, one must go through the door, either in or out. A magic is placed to assure that that actually happens. After trying to run a good five minutes, Tabitha realized she wasn't getting any further, and growled in frustration. She gripped her broom and hold it vertically in front of her. She was sucked backwards in to the door, her cat looking more like a big fluff-ball.

"Aie!" Tabitha squeaked and held her grip on the broom. She let a sigh of relief and glanced at her broom. She was sure it would hold, until…

Scratch.

Shickash.

Her eyes widened at the sounds. The bottom of the broom, made of twigs, was slowly inching towards her the magic pulling it in!

"Oh, you have got to be-" The broom let go, leaving the witch hovering in mid-air her cat in her arms and blinking two times, before the magic within the trunk pulled her into a pink spiral, made of sparkles and small hearts.

"**AAAGH!"**

"**MRREWWW!"**

"**I HATE PINK!"** Tabitha screamed into nothingness, and all she can remember is that horrid color swirling and sparkling before her eyes, before everything went completely black.

'_Ahh, the blessed black…'_ Was all Tabitha thought of, before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Next stop: Valentine Town! 


End file.
